fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Summon
Summon is a Surround spell from Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters, and Fable Anniversary. This spell will create an ally that fights with you. Higher levels will increase the time your creature is summoned. The strongest pets (in order of weakest to strongest including TLC) are White Balverine, Wraith, and Minion. Description Summon wrenches a creature's soul from the netherworld to help the caster. If this creature kills another, it is replaced by the soul of the newly fallen victim. Higher levels allow the caster to keep the creature summoned for longer. Stats Notes *Can only be mastered by a good hero. *You can only have 1 summon at a time; Ghost Sword does not count against this. *Initially this spell summons a wasp. *When your summoned creature kills an enemy, the defeated enemy's soul will take its place. However, it will not "downgrade"; it will only be replaced with a stronger enemy. *Upgrading of a summon is permanent. All subsequent summons will be with that new enemy. *''Important'': Blue beetles have issues attacking an enemy for you and you may be stuck with it. *Your summon cannot become a boss creature (with exception to the White Balverine), Summoner nor a stationary enemy like trolls. *Observed sequence of upgrades: Wasp(starting creature)->Stronger Wasps/Insects->Bandits->Undead->Bandit Chief->Stronger Bandits->Stronger Undead->Balverines->Stronger Bandit Chief->White Balverine->Minion Warrior->Minion Spellcaster(strongest) *A summon is as strong as the creature it represents. *Recasting Summon while you have a summon out is less costly than an initial cast, making it a useful spell to cast repeatedly in order to gain Will experience. However, it does not reset the summon time. *Different creatures do not cost different amounts of mana to summon. *Kills and actions by your summon do not affect you (experience or morality). *Since many players state that the strongest summon is the White Balverine, it is important to know that there are five chances of getting a White Balverine as a summon. (The first that you face on the "White Balverine" main quest, three at the Arena, and another one at the Temple of Avo during the mission "The Ransom Victim" if you pay for the rescue and don't attack the assassins). **Unlike the Dreadwing, however, the White Balverine has poor blocking skills and lacks ranged attacks. Its high health is also rarely utilised due to the limited time before the summon is deactivated. *In the CSummonableCreatureDef game files, creatures that are available to summon are assigned a rank number; the higher number, the "stronger" the creature is considered to be. As such, if a creature with a lower rank kills one of a higher rank, it will be replaced. **Level 1 Bandit Grunts are ranked at 6, while Level 1 Bandit Leaders are 7.75. **Level 2 Bandit Grunts (usually dressed more in red, found in Twinblades Elite Camp) are ranked at 8, while Level 2 Bandit Leaders are 10. **Level 3 Bandit Grunts (the buffer bandits you begin to encounter in witchwood) are ranked at 11, Bandit Assassins are a 12.5, and Level 3 Bandit Leaders are 12.75. **Regular Undead are ranked 7.9, Undead Lieutenants are ranked 9.9, and Undead Generals are ranked at 20. Wraiths are ranked 25. **Regular Balverines are ranked at 9.75. White Balverines are 24. **Minion Wardogs and Dreadwings are ranked at 28. See Also Summon Creatures Potion pl:Przywołanie Category:Fable Spells